1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to brackets and, in particular to brackets movable between a first, operational position and a second, storage position.
2. Prior Art
Prior art brackets, while providing a pivoted, gravity biased, article support member as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,069 issued Dec. 16, 1969 to Larson entitled ARTICLE SUPPORT CONSTRUCTION incorporate no means of retraction and storage for the support member or utilize a support member which detaches when moved to retracted position as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,526 issued Oct. 20, 1964 to Pawsey entitled HANGER BRACKET. In the case of this latter patent, separate storage must be provided for the detached bracket. Thus, the problem of storage is not effectively solved. Also, the detached bracket member can be lost between uses and must be installed when it is again desired to use it. These are among the deficiencies of existing brackets this invention overcomes.